


Silenced

by SilverP



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Mom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverP/pseuds/SilverP
Summary: In a universe where Virgil ducked out after the New Year Resolutions video, and was swiftly brought back by Roman banging on his door and accusing him of being a villain once again, Virgil seeks an alternate way of removing his overly extreme influence from Thomas, trying desperately to keep from hurting the person he would do anything for.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230





	Silenced

_It’s my voice. I hurt him when I speak. I shouldn’t hurt him. I hurt him…I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t have the ability to hurt him._

* * *

Dee was worried. He’d felt Vee duck out, and had felt him come back, but his room hadn’t moved and he hadn’t left it either. Virgil was basically the Dark Sides’ mom—he’d been there first, and he took care of them and the Figments. Dee knew how much the Light Sides had hurt his delicate mother—making it seem like Thomas would be better off without him hurt Virgil more than anything.

“Vee? You in there?” He asked, worried. A murmur of assent came through—maybe Vee had had one of the days where he was talking almost constantly to keep Thomas safe. “Is it okay if I come in?”

Virgil hummed his assent. Deceit opened the door, seeing his mom drowning in the fabric of his dark hoodie. As he opened the door, Virgil looked up at the other Side, who inhaled sharply at the anxious Side’s state of being.

“Mum…what did you do to yourself?” Dee murmured, close to tears. “What did they make you do?” 

The other Side smiled softly at him, standing up in a fluid motion nobody else had ever really mastered, and walked over to the crying Side. Virgil brought Deceit into a gentle hug, swaying gently back and forth with his child, letting him sob into the shoulder of the smaller Side’s jacket. Deceit grabbed his mum’s sleeve, sinking out with him into Thomas’ living room where the Light Sides and Thomas were discussing the latest Sanders Sides video.

“Deceit? What on earth are you doing here? And with Anxiety, no less?” Roman asked, hand flying to his sword. Virgil ducked his head down, pulling his hood over his face to hide it in shadows. 

“I’m here because you hurt him. You hurt him so much…” Deceit turned to Virgil as Thomas began questioning Logan about who he was. “Mum, show them, show them what happened.”

Virgil took a deep, shuddering breath through his nose, pulling back his hood and looking up at the others. Logan inhaled sharply, being the first to see what had happened. Everyone turned to look after that, finally taking in the tear tracks on Deceit’s face and the bloody stitches over Virgil’s mouth, sewing his lips together. Dee sniffled, making Virgil’s face soften as he pulled his son over to the couch. He sat down, pulling Deceit into his arms and beginning to hum. Dee chimed in, his quivering voice providing the lyrics for Virgil’s lullaby.

_Are you, are you_

_Going to the tree._

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

Remus suddenly popped up. “You guys singing without me?” he almost screamed out. Then, he caught sight of the crying side, rocked back and forth by Virgil. He saw the stitches, too. “Mum…Mum no, Mum, why? Mum, blood doesn’t look good on you, it n-never has—mum, what did they make you do?” Remus’ voice shook as he spoke, causing Virgil to look up and open his other arm for him. Remus threw himself into his mother’s arms as the latter Side continued to hum.

After a couple moments, both Dark Sides still sobbing and the Lights trying to process, Dee spoke up. “R-Ree, remember when we were little and we thought Mum was a god?”

“Y-yeah, a god of common sense…he would stop randomly in the middle of things, eyes glowing purple, and he would jus-t sort of walk-walk off saying something that was so common sense even I knew it.” Remus replied shakily.

“Remember that one time where he was serving us dinner, and his head just shot up as he practically yelled ‘Thomas, get off the counter! You’re going to fall!’ And continued to stand there trying to convince someone neither of us could see to get off the counter already for ten minutes?” Dee giggled wetly as he brought up the memory.

“Or that one time he was trying to stop us fighting but then just randomly jerked up to yell ‘Look both ways when crossing the street’?” 

“Or that one time he was trying to get us to sleep, only to sing ‘come little children, I’ll’ before interrupting himself to yell ‘Get back in bed, you need sleep!” 

“Do-do you think that’s why? Because he can only affect Thomas by speaking?”

“Mum? Is that why? Did you think, after-after ducking out, that you shouldn’t affect him that much, but ducking out removed too much of your influence?” Remus shakily asked. Virgil nodded, squeezing his children a little tighter as they let out twin sobs. 

“Anxiety? Why-why would you hurt yourself like this?” Thomas asked, finally regaining some semblance of composure. Virgil glared at him, jerking his head sharply at the crying Sides in his arms, fairly obviously saying ‘your questions can wait until my children are okay’ before returning his focus to rocking his children through their pain.

Around fifteen minutes later, Deceit had stopped crying while Remus continued to sniffle softly. Dee had resumed some of his elegance, but Remus still clung tightly onto the anxious side. Turning to Thomas, Deceit began to speak.

“We’ll answer questions now.”

“Who are you guys?” Thomas almost yelled.

“We are the sides you have more difficulty acknowledging. I am Deceit, and Remus over there is Dark Creativity. We are sometimes referred to as the Dark Sides, but Mum likes to call us the others.”

“Why are you here?” Roman growled.

“Because while Anxiety might work himself until collapse, he has never showed any true self-harming tendencies until today. Until after you four filmed another video with him as the villain.”

“Can I look at those stitches? I may be able to safely remove them.” Logan spoke clinically. 

“Mum?” Dee turned to his maternal figure, only to see Virgil already shaking his head no. 

“Mum, you need to get the stitches removed. If not for yourself and Thomas, then for us. Pease, mum.” Remus spoke up, voice wet and broken. Virgil gave off a (rather incredible) sigh, before motioning Logan over with a sharp jerk of the head. Silence reigned for several minutes as Logan summoned a pair of thread scissors and a pair of tweezers and gently pulled at the stitches, removing them from Virgil’s mouth. The instant Logan was done, Virgil kissed Remus and Dee on their foreheads before speaking.

“You two okay?” Was the first thing out of his mouth.

“Mum. You just had stitches removed from your mouth, and you’re asking if _we’re okay?_ We should be asking if you’re okay! Are you?” Was the reply. 

“I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about me. I suppose those guys have questions, though.”

“Yes, we do! Kiddo, why would you hurt yourself like that?” Patton cried out.

“One: not your kiddo. Two: because I was hurting Thomas. Three: get over here, the last time I saw someone giving off such extreme ‘hurt kiddo’ vibes was when Roman made the stupid decision of telling Remus he wasn’t supposed to exist. Speaking of which, I haven’t quite forgiven you for that, Princey.” Virgil was matter-of-fact throughout the entire explanation, even just opening his arms gently after passing Remus to Dee and lifting Patton into his arms, holding him gently on his hip and walking around the room while humming. 

“Why do they call you Mum?” Roman blurted.

“I basically raised them. Remus got sent to me when the metaphysical age of the Creativities was around three, and Dee was sent to me four years before then as a newborn. I raised them myself from when I was like nine. Neither of them could really pronounce my name or my function, so I let them call me Mum.” Vee shrugged, as though it was nothing important. “The name stuck, and now it feels kinda weird for them to call me anything else. Doesn’t stop Deceit from trying though-his whole high-class gentleman/Disney villain thing lacks all seriousness when he’s calling the guy who looks like the emo kid from high school ‘Mum.’”

“Fair.” Someone says.

“Anywho, anyone need anything else?” Virgil asks, glancing around the room. Both of his kids suddenly launched themselves at him, and the other three found themselves impressed at how easily Anxiety balanced three crying Sides in his arms. Thomas came in for a hug too, and Roman found himself very impressed at the anxious Side’s ability to handle three crying Sides and Thomas. 

“You’re a good guy, Anxiety. A real good guy.” Thomas said. 

“Heh.” Anxiety smiled up at him, being the shortest Side by several inches landing himself shorter than Thomas.

“You’re moving into the light side of the mind.” Logan said abruptly.

“Then these two and the Figments are coming with.”

“Deal.”


End file.
